


Is that my tie?

by MynameisTyberia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisTyberia/pseuds/MynameisTyberia
Summary: Mike starts wearing Harvey's ties.Harvey has something to say about that.





	Is that my tie?

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and it's been so long since I wrote Marvey. 
> 
> enjoy

Harvey has spent hours lecturing Mike on the advantage of the wider tie, even going so far as to use detailed step-by-step demonstrations, just in case Mike wasn’t aware of how to correctly use one. But no matter how long he spends lecturing Mike, he still wears those awful skinny ties.

Harvey has given him the same speech: _you’re an extension of me and Harvey Specter would never wear skinny ties_. And at the end of every speech, Mike would just roll his eyes and then spend the rest of the afternoon emailing Harvey pictures of newly-bought skinny ties. He wants to tell him that this is highly unprofessional, but he can just imagine Mike’s soft puppy eyes and Harvey (if asked he’d deny it) is so very weak to them. Besides, he knows that Mike spends hours trying to come up with original tie based puns and he wouldn’t want to be the one who ruins Mike’s day and dreams.

They both know that the lectures and the speeches have become part of their lives. They don’t mean anything. Harvey knows that Mike isn’t going to take any of it seriously and he doesn’t think that Mike would go out, buy and wear wider ties.

Boy, was he wrong.

***

He doesn’t notice it straightaway. Mike is sitting at Harvey’s desk, spinning around like a _child_. Harvey is watching him from the hallway, fighting the urge to go in and give Mike one of his ‘stop being a child’ looks, but he can’t. Mike looks so happy. His chest swells with something akin to affection and he can’t stop himself from smiling at his associate’s actions.

But there’s something off. Something that isn’t quite right.

He waits until Mike has stopped having his childish moment and then he observes. He’s wearing the herringbone suit that Harvey bought him for their first anniversary, every cut seems to hug at his body. It sharpens every edge of Mike’s body and Harvey is extremely happy that Renee is a genius. He isn’t wearing the waistcoat because _I’m not an English gentleman, Harvey_ and he can’t be mad at him, not really. Mike looks good with or without the waistcoat but without it, the skinny tie he’s normally wearing would be the first thing that people would notice.

When Harvey looks at the tie, expecting it to be one of the tacky ones, he suddenly realises what’s not right. Mike is wearing a wider tie, one of Harvey’s own and there is a flare of possessiveness within him. The fact that Mike is wearing something of Harvey’s, that he’s showing the world of Harvey’s ownership, means so much to him. The tie makes him look older somehow, more professional. Harvey can feel his blood travelling south at the image of Mike in his tie and he must look away and take a few deep breaths.

When he has himself under control, he grabs the file sitting on Donna’s desk and walks into his office, head bowed to read the file. “I see you’re sitting at my desk. What have I said about that **_Michael_**?”

“You’ve said a lot of things. I don’t always listen to all of it.” He gets up from the chair, kisses Harvey’s cheek. “I missed you this morning. You didn’t say you were coming in early. I had to get ready without you.”

“Speaking of which, is that my tie?”

Mike’s hands automatically go to grab the tie, he looks down at the material and smiles. “Yeah sorry. I just thought it was time for a change.” He looks at Harvey, puppy dog eyes in full effect. “What do you think?”

He wants to take Mike home and show him exactly what Harvey thinks. He wants to pull at the tie until Mike’s lips meet his own. he wants to take every item of clothing off Mike, take the tie and use it as a makeshift blindfold and then spend hours bringing him to the edge with the use of his fingers and mouth. He can’t do that though, not right now at least. He takes a step back to admire Mike in all his glory. He looks him up and down, slow and steady because he knows what it does to Mike. When he does eventually meet Mike’s eyes, he takes a step forward, grabs at the lapels of his suit jacket and leans into him. He kisses underneath Mike’s ear. “I like it. it suits you.” He takes a step back and watches as Mike tries to get himself under control. “As much as I like seeing you wearing _my_ tie, why the sudden change of heart?”

Mike inhales, attempts to straighten out his suit jacket. “You always tell me to stop wearing my other ties so I thought I’d actually listen to you.”

He arches his eyebrow. “We’ll go see Renee for a few of your own.”

***

It’s when they walk through the building to go to lunch when Harvey notices the extra attention that Mike seems to be getting. It isn’t obvious, at least not to Mike but it is to Harvey. The associates, both male and female, seem to need to touch Mike all the time. Their touches seem to linger a little too long and they only seem to let him go when Harvey gives them his predator look. Each of them seem to have a question for Mike, each one more stupid than the last but Mike smiles and answers each question with enthusiasm and fervour. Harvey gently pushes him into the elevator before the associates can come up with any more stupid questions. He needs to be professional, so he can’t push him up against the wall and devour his mouth. He can’t take him apart with his hands so instead, he lets his hand grab at Mike’s own, twining their fingers. Mike looks at him with the biggest smile on his face and that swelling in his chest is back with a vengeance.

***

They walk out of the building hand in hand. Harvey is watching as people are giving his partner a onceover and he feels so lucky to be the one to take him home. He can feel that little twinge of the possessive monster within him when they stare a little too long, but he knows that Mike belongs only to him.

Mike gets their lunch, staring up at the hot dog guy with a smile on his face. Harvey lets Mike pass the food to him while he fishes for cash in the pocket. He passes the money over but the guy shakes his head, tells him that _it’s on the house for such a handsome young guy_. He watches as Mike blushes at the compliment and the monster within twitches.

***

When they go back to work, Harvey is quick to drag Mike into his office with a hand on his lower back. He ignores Mike’s attempts at half stuttered excuses, points to the sofa and waits until Mike takes the hint.

“You don’t have to supervise me Harvey. I’m not a child.”

And oh, how Harvey wants to argue that in fact Mike is a child and him spinning in Harvey’s office chair is evidence enough. But he doesn’t. “I know. But I don’t trust those people in the bullpen not to have their way with you.”

Mike gasps. “Are you _jealous_ Harvey?”

He scoffs. “Harvey Specter doesn’t get jealous. I just want to keep you close right now. Is that such a bad thing?”

Mike gives him ‘I don’t believe you’ look. “Riiiiight.” He grabs the file and begins highlighting. “Whatever you say Harvey.”

***

He doesn’t bring it up until they’re at home and the scent of the workplace has been washed from their skin. The rest of the work day had been spent in relative silence. Mike had been pouring all his attention in proofing briefs while Harvey had spent the time thinking about how he was going to bring up the issue with Mike.

“Mike?” They’re cuddled on the sofa, Mike’s head on his chest while Harvey’s arm is wrapped around him. Some baseball game is playing on the t.v but he hasn’t been paying attention because he’s been too focused on the situation at hand. There is a small mumble from Mike. “I prefer you in skinny ties.”

Mike is quick to sit up at that. There is a look of shock plastered on his face. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Harvey Specter?”

He sighs. “I know it goes against everything I believe, but the skinny ties look good on you.” He looks down at their joined hands. “They’re a symbol of you Mike.”

Mike lifts his chin so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “Is this because of all the extra attention?” He rubs soothing circles into Harvey’s hand. “You’re the only one for me and no amount of attention is going to change that.” He laughs. “You know that whenever you lecture me on my skinny ties, I’m gonna be reminding you of today right?”

Harvey smiles. “Does this mean you’re going back to the skinny ties?” Mike nods. “Good. I promise I won’t lecture you.”

“Don’t promise things that you can’t keep to Harvey.”

***

If the next day Harvey spends hours purchasing an array of skinny ties, well, that’s only between him and Mike.


End file.
